


Milo

by The_Lost_Legacy



Category: Furry (Fandom)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 15:38:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17942456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lost_Legacy/pseuds/The_Lost_Legacy





	Milo

Milo woke up in his bed one morning, sitting up and stretching out his arms by reaching into the air as far as he could. His tail curled in the air and his ears perked up on top of his head. He let out a small yawn before swinging his legs over the side of his bed and touching his feet on the ground before pushing himself up. His room was dark since the blinds were drawn shut but the light from the sun was seeping through the sides of the blinds. The light made straight lines across his room and would disappear for a second when he would pass by it. Milo walked to a corner of his room where there was a door and opened it, reaching over to his right to flick a switch. The lights turned on, showing that it was a bathroom. There was a sink, a mirror, a toilet, and a shower with lots of different types of soaps to compensate for his fur. 

Milo opened a drawer and pulled out a toothbrush and got the bristles wet on the brush and squeezed some toothpaste onto it. He opened his mouth slightly and began to brush his teeth, moving his arm back and forth to get all of his teeth. He spits the toothpaste out and washed it down the drain, rinsing off the toothbrush and placing it back in the drawer. Milo looked at himself in the mirror, staring right into his brown eyes, then staring at his ears, them being surrounded by white fur. Milo then looked away and walked out of the bathroom, turning off the light as he shut the door to it. His bedroom had a desk, a bed, a computer, and lots and lots of pencils for him to write with. Milo was a writer and has wanted to write a book for years on end. He managed to find an idea he liked and stuck with it for a few years. 

His tail flicked back and forth as he opened a drawer and pulled out some shorts and a tank top. He stripped down and changed his clothes. He made sure his tail came out of the hole in his pants so then it was not bunched up in his pants and make him uncomfortable. Milo was a skinny kid in town, being 19 years old but only weighing around 143 pounds. He was known as a stick for his weight but was a beast when it came to strength. Milo ran every morning, adding.01 miles onto his run every day. Now he was running atleast 7 and a half miles every morning to train himself for longer distance running. Milo had some medals for finishing races and beating others in competitions for running. Milo walked to his bedroom door and walked downstairs, going to his front door and opened it before walking outside. The sun was almost completely out but it was still a little dark.

Milo turned down the street and began his run. Milo lived in Breckenridge Colorado and would run a scenic route so he can focus on the natural beauty rather than how tired he got. The view he has is amazing. It is a plain field, filled with flowers and a little bit behind it were the mountains with a snowy top. It was truly an amazing view for an early morning run, especially with the sun coming out from behind it. The run was tough in itself so it was nice to have a small distraction from the pain he would feel in his chest. 

Milo's runs would usually take around 50 minutes since he takes his time when he is training himself to run more. Once he would get home, he would take a shower, washing all of his fur with multiple types of soap before getting out and drying off. Milo wrapped a towel around his waist and walked out into his room and began to look for his clothes for the day. Milo did not have a lot of nice clothes since he mostly preferred to wear clothes that were comfortable. He never needed any good looking clothes cause he did not plan on being anything else besides a full-time writer so he got clothes that were comfortable to wear. Milo was not doing college so then he can spend more time at home with his friends and more time with his family and computer so then he can write. Milo was writing a story about a couple who were trying to survive in the apocalypse and he wanted to make it sound as authentic as he could by studying different viruses and how the dead body reacts when with direct contact with the elements so he can be as descriptive as he could so then the story could make peoples stomach churn. Milo wanted that in his story so then people would be intrigued to buy it and read it, even if they did not read the whole story, but that was the least of his worries when it came to writing. Although he liked writing fiction stories, he still studied real elements and such to make his stories seem real. The main characters in his story are 25 years old so he tries to make sure the dialogue between the two sound real when in stressful situations. The story was still being written and had a lot of work to do but Milo was determined to keep this story going as long as he does not get writer's block while doing so. It was the worst thing to happen to him while he wrote. To all of a sudden not know what he wants to say when in an important part of the story. The last time Milo got writer's block he ended up passing out from stress because he wouldn't meat his personal quota for the end of the day. But his dad found him just as he had his small panic attack and managed to calm him down when he woke up from his short coma. After Milo got dressed in his comfy clothes he went downstairs again, his bushy tail flicking side to side and his semi-large ears perked up halfway. He stepped into the kitchen to get some food but was greeted by his mother who was sitting down at the kitchen table reading the morning paper with her reading glasses on. Milos mother was not very athletic, but she was a writer as well as her husband and together they wrote for the town's paper. She cleared her throat as she put down her readers and looked at Milo with a small smile, her ears perked up slightly. Her name was Sasha Red and she was a cat fur, but her fur pattern was different aside from the colors. She had black and white stripes that covered her gray fur. She stood up and came over and gave Milo a nice warm hug "Good Morning Milo. How is the story coming along?" She asked as she then went to the stove to cook breakfast for him. Milo hugged back, giving off a soft purr as he felt the warmth of his mother close to him. " Good morning mother, the story is coming along great. " He responded and pulled back a chair and sat down, stretching. "I went out on a run this morning as usual and broke my record time of 1:35:34, I managed to beat it by a few seconds," He said in a cheerful tone after he was done stretching. "Today your father and I have to go to the store to get some more food, did you want me to get you anything? " She asked him as she turned on the oven and placed down a metal sheet over the fire, getting ready to make some pancakes. Milo shook his head "No thanks, I do not feel like having anything specific to eat so you guys can get whatever you want" He responded with a chuckle, "But if you wanna get me some drinks then that's good too" He said. After a little while Milo's father, Richard Red, walked through the back door holding an ax over his shoulder. He looked as if he was working out. Richard liked the old fashioned ways of getting fires started so he would chop wood in order to, in his words, stay fit and keep in character. Milo and his parents stayed in the house and ate breakfast before Milo said goodbye to his parents while they walked out the door, giving them hugs and receiving a kiss on the cheek while they left. Once they were out of sight, Milo walked up into his room and sat down at his computer with his feet up on the chair. He hated his feet on the ground because it felt weird for him to sit down with his feet touching the hardwood floor. After the computer turned on, he shut his eyes and perked up his ears slowly and he listened to whatever sounds came to him. The silence was all that could be heard. There was a sense of relief when he could not hear anything besides the clicking of his keyboard while he wrote. Milo opened his eyes and put his fingers on the keyboard, starting to write his story again.


End file.
